ChickenCow Lord
The ChickenCow Lord is a class that was originally released with April Fools Day 2007. It is notable for being the only class that can consistently deal 12 hits per turn, as well as the first class to have a Flee mechanic. With the use of weapons with on-hit activated specials, the ChickenCow Lord becomes surprisingly viable for several challenge fights. You probably should get the class by paying 45 DCs in Cysero's Superstore of Savings, but you can also farm it as a rare drop. The best quests to farm it are considered to be these ones: * 100 Rooms of Fiery Doom! * Yaga Stone Circle * The Secret Revealed Skills * Chicken Out ** 0 MP, 0 CD ** Ends the battle as a loss, returning you to the start of the quest with 1 HP. * Book It ** 0 MP, 0 CD ** Ends the battle as a loss, returning you to the start of the quest with 1 HP. * Run ** 0 MP, 0 CD ** Ends the battle as a loss, returning you to the start of the quest with 1 HP. * Flee ** 0 MP, 0 CD ** Ends the battle as a loss, returning you to the start of the quest with 1 HP. * Attack ** 0 MP, 0 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. * Feather Bomb ** 10 MP, 0 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 105-150% Nature damage. * Egg Beater ** 0 MP, 0 CD ** Does 1 hit of 100% Nature Pierce damage. ** Due to a bug, this attack never misses. * Chickensive Stance ** 10 MP, 4 CD ** Applies 'Defend' for 2 turns (including this one). *** Melee/Pierce/Magic +75. * Hot Wings ** 5 MP, 0 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 200% Fire Magic damage. * Mad ChickenCow Attack ** 10 MP, 0 CD ** Attacks for 12 hits of 20% damage. Rotation Mad ChickenCow Attack -> Repeat. Strategy * ChickenCow Lord can be combined with Cysero's Hamstorm weapons DC in order to reduce a monster's ??? (Void) resistance by -100, effectively dealing 480% damage per turn while using an on-hit healing weapon to ensure that you never run out of HP. Flee skills allow you to save tremendous amounts of time by surrendering and jumping back into the fight to try for Hamstorm once again. * The following weapons are notable for their on-hit effects, of which ChickenCow Lord is able to activate on average, once per turn: ** Blade of Awe (4% chance to heal 5% of max HP and MP) ** Candy Dagger from Frostval 2006 (5% chance to heal 5% of max HP) ** Firebrand/Fireline/Firelock from Fetching Fire (2.5% chance to do 120%-260% damage instead of 20%, depending on your mainstat) ** Silver-element Lights weapons from Frostval 2011 (5% chance to heal 5% of max HP) ** Any number of on-hit DoT weapons (5% chance to deal some DoT damage) * Compilation of ChickenCow Lord's skillful victories: https://imgur.com/a/I1p9Uzs Category:Class